RivaMika Week Junio 2014
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: Día 8: Libertad.
1. Día 1: Amor verdadero

**_Saludos lectores!_**

**_Esta es la primer entrada de la semana RivaMika de Junio 2014._**

**_Espero les guste._**

* * *

Semana Rivamika día 1: Forget-me-nots.

a) Amor verdadero.

-¿Qué te parece Mikasa? ¿Es el exterior cómo lo imaginabas?-preguntó casualmente Levi mientras caminaba a lado de Mikasa dirigiéndose al parque.

-Cállate enano, no es como si nunca saliera- respondió ella con un deje de molestia.

-Bueno, siempre que te voy a visitar estás encerrada en tu cuarto leyendo o escribiendo una de tus historias raras, así que supuse que no conocías lo que hay después de tu patio- comentó de nuevo ganándose un codazo en el hombro por parte de la muchacha. –Está bien, tranquilízate, solo bromeaba- dijo frotando el área afectada.

-¿Tu bromeando? El mundo debe estar llegando a su fin, pronto gigantes dominaran la tierra y llevaran a la raza humana a la extinción-

Levi se detuvo ante sus palabras, haciendo que Mikasa se parara en seco atrás de él.

-¿Qué ocurre enano, sigue caminando?- lo empujo un poco haciendo énfasis en su petición.

Levi no se inmutó y se giro para observarla con cuidado; tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza para poder ver su cara, su semblante era el de siempre, serio sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción, sin embargo pudo notar que las comisuras de sus labios estaban un poco tensas, cosa que solo pasaba cuando quería decir algo con desesperación, fijó su mirada en los ojos grises de la chica, _Oh… _ahí estaba ese pequeño destello que sólo salía cuando—

-¿Te vas a mover, o me vas a hacer moverte?- el tono irritado de su compañera lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- respondió con otra pregunta y vio como el destello se hacía mayor.

-Tengo una idea fantástica Levi, de verdad. Creo que esta será la definitiva- contestó determinación.

-¿Es acerca de tu libro, huh?- Levi solo levanto una ceja, su novia podía tener las ideas más extrañas del mundo cuando se trataba de sus libros.

-Sí, pero no pienso contarte parada a la mitad del camino, vamos a sentarnos-

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una banca en donde se acomodaron, Levi seguía observando con cuidado a Mikasa quien parecía estar ordenando sus ideas.

-Entonces…- rompió finalmente el silencio.

-Mundo post-apocalíptico- fue la respuesta de la morena.

Levi la miraba sin asombrarse. –¿No crees que los muertos vivientes ya están muy utilizados?-

-Este no es un apocalipsis zombie. La humanidad está al borde de la extinción, obligada a vivir encerrados como ratas temiendo de los Titanes- recitó la joven.

-¿Titanes? Déjame adivinar, el héroe es Hércules- respondió escéptico.

-No seas idiota- le dio de nuevo un codazo, esta vez en las costillas,- escucha, y no interrumpas: desde que se tiene registros la humanidad siempre ha vivido así, encerrada con miedo a los Titanes. Viven en ciudades rodeadas de paredes gigantes que los protegen, nadie sabe cómo llegaron ahí, ni quien las puso. Después de vivir unos años en paz un gran agujero aparece en una de las paredes poniendo en peligro a todos los humanos.

La gente, aún siendo presa del pánico, decide actuar y antes de que haya daños mayores reúne a lo mejor de losmejor de la humanidad, siete personas que se encargarían de proteger a su gente de la amenaza de los Titanes; Erwin Smith, comandante y el mejor estratega, Hanji Zoe, científica, Armin Arlert estratega formidable, Eren Jeager la esperanza de la humanidad pues tiene la capacidad de—

-¿Por qué nuestros amigos tienen que ser los protagonistas? Pudiste haberte puesto a ti misma como la heroína, después de todo eres la autora,- la interrumpió de nuevo Levi, haciéndola enojar – al menos no es un libro de romance-.

-Levi, cierra la boca- dijo ya con el seño fruncido, y después de observarlo un poco sonrió, lo que hizo preocuparse a Levi- de hecho y ahora que lo mencionas, ahí un poco de romance,- lo miró fijamente a los ojos –entre el "dúo Ackerman"- finalizó sonriendo con suficiencia mientras el pequeño hombre abría los ojos con sorpresa.

-Ellos dos son los mejores soldados de todos, los más formidables, los más veloces, los llaman _"los más fuertes de la humanidad" _que lucharan valientemente para llevar a su gente a la victoria-.

Levi estudió su cara, tenía un aire triunfal como si supiera lo que iba a preguntar después, como si estuviera segura de que su respuesta le afectaría, aún así preguntó:- Uno de los dos muere, ¿verdad?-

La joven sonrió aun más. –Sí, no hay final feliz en mi historia-

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Levi por fin habló.

-Me gusta, suena como una buena trama, creo que podría funcionar- vio como su sonrisa cambiaba de satisfacción a una realmente de felicidad. –Solo tengo una pregunta-.

-¿Sí?-

Levi se acerco un poco a ella.

-¿De dónde sacaste la idea?- Mikasa lo pensó por un momento

-Nos vi en un sueño- respondió.

No queriendo entras más en detalle cambió rápido el tema –Eres cruel, estoy seguro de que me matarás a mí-.

Mikasa sonrió tristemente y acerco su cara a la de Levi.

-El mundo es cruel Levi,- se acerco aún más –pero también es muy hermoso- y diciendo eso cerró la distancia entre sus labios.


	2. Día 2: Fuerza

_**Saludos lectores!**_

_**Acá traigo la segunda entrada de la Semana RivaMika, espero les guste.**_

_**Muchas gracias a Killem21, Naomi sempai y Paloma12314 por sus reviwes :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**_

* * *

Junio 16, Día 2 | Gladioli

B. Fuerza

· Exhibición de fuerza física o mental

Las personas tenían una opinión muy equivocada de Levi Ackerman, algunos pensaban que era un soldado ejemplar que peleaba valientemente por la liberación de la humanidad, mientras que otros creían que era un asesino de sangre fría que no merecía ningún tipo de reconocimiento, que ideas tan extremistas y contrarias ¿no?

Eso era lo que la humanidad quería ver en él; un héroe que los ayudase a tener esperanza para poder soportar un día más, o un villano que les diera a alguien a quien odiar para distraerse de sus penosas vidas.

Aún así, eran pocos los que se daban cuenta de lo que era en realidad el Capitán Levi: un ser humano. Un ser humano obligado a cumplir la función de un arma, a ser usado para tomar la vida de los "Titanes", un ser humano destinado a observar a sus compañeros morir uno tras otro, un ser humano que debía lidiar con toda la carga de la humanidad el solo… hasta ahora.

Es aquí en donde entra Mikasa Ackerman a la imagen, graduada en primer lugar de la Tropa de Reclutas 104, miembro importante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, soldado que vale por 100 hombres quien es parte del equipo actual del Capitán Levi.

La historia de los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad no empezó de la mejor manera, la imagen de Levi dándole una paliza a su hermano adoptivo provocó en Mikasa una variación de la segunda opinión acerca de él; pensaba que era un enano abusivo que no merecía ningún tipo de mención. La fallida expedición 57 solo logró aumentar ese sentimiento agregándole inutilidad a los defectos del Capitán y molestia, mucha molestia, no podía dejar de sentir ese molesto sentimiento de culpa cada vez que veía cojear a su superior.

Y así siguió por un tiempo hasta que se les dio la noticia del nombramiento del nuevo equipo de Levi: Eren, Historia, Connie, Armin, Jean, Sasha y por supuesto, Mikasa. Eso solo significaba 2 cosas; que su misión sería proteger a Eren y que tendría que pasar aún más tiempo con el insufrible enano.

Al principio sus interacciones eran hostiles y tensas, pero con el paso del tiempo su relación fue cambiando.

Mikasa aprendió mucho del pequeño capitán en sus días escondiéndose de la Policía Militar, comenzó a notar los pequeños detalles de su persona como la extraña manera en que sostenía su tasa, su preferencia al té por encima del café, la manera en que sus ojos cambiaron después de la noticia de la verdadera naturaleza de los Titanes…

Con el paso de los días empezó a verlo como una simple persona, que, aunque no lo mostrara abiertamente, sentía, se preocupaba e incluso intentaba proteger a sus compañeros, les daba pequeños consejos cada vez que podían entrenar, buscaba la manera de ayudarlos a mejorar, fue en ese momento que Mikasa se dio cuenta de la realidad de la situación, este era el nuevo equipo del Capitán, nuevo, simplemente porque Annie había asesinado al otro, y él no quería pasar por lo mismo, fue ahí cuando empezó a confiar en él.

Trató de demostrarlo preguntándole por su lesión antes de rescatar a Jean y Armin, quería que se diera cuenta que comprendía el error que había cometido y que ella también se preocupaba.

Levi aún se pregunta cómo fue que su relación con Mikasa paso de odio a aprecio, estando con ella sintió que había alguien que finalmente lo comprendía y que no veía como a un ser superior, pero que también sabía que era mejor que escoria. Ambos tenían una fuerza física y mental formidable, pero juntos desarrollaron una fuerza aún más grande basada en confianza y entendimiento, una fuerza que los llevaba día a día, que les daba una razón para seguir peleando, porque, ya no sólo combatían por la humanidad, combatían por ellos mismo, por su futuro.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Elizabeth Wolf.**_


	3. Día 3: Esperanza

_**Saludos lectores!**_

_**Aquí está la tercera entrada de la Semana RivaMika, espero les guste.**_

_**Diclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**_

* * *

**Junio 17, Día 3 | Apple Blossoms**

**B.** **Esperanza**

· Enfrentar al mundo después de que pase lo peor.

· Creer en un mejor futuro.

Si había algo que Mikasa amaba era usar su Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. La sensación de la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas cada vez que se impulsaba más fuerte o hacía un giro arriesgado llenaba a la chica con tal felicidad que se sentía volar, siempre lo había disfrutado, desde sus días como recluta hasta su última misión.

La misión que le dio la victoria a la humanidad.

Misión que le traía tanto malos recuerdos…

"_¡Eren!" Mikasa escuchó el grito desesperado de Armin y sin pensarlo dos veces se desvió a hacía él._

_ La chica no pudo mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo ante la visión que se encontró. Frente a ella se encontraba lo que parecía Eren bajo el tronco de un árbol derribado por un Titan, su equipo destrozado en el charco de sangre que crecía a su alrededor con una cuchilla clavada en el pecho. Una cuchilla de su propio armamento. Eren no parecía estarse regenerando._

...como buenos.

_ "Ackerman, cuando toda esta mierda acabe, cásate conmigo." Mikasa lo miró incrédula, estaban a punto de salir a la misón más peligrosa hasta ahora, ¿y eso era lo único que se le ocurría decir?_

_ "Capitán, no creo que este sea el momento más apropiado... o romántico para esto. Pero si salimos vivos de esta, acepto."_

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde ese día? Tenía 18 años cuando lucharon, y ahora contaba con 25... Habían pasado 7 años. 7 años de reconstrucción, 7 años de sanar heridas físicas y emocionales, 7 años de vivir en libertad.

-¿Sigues usando esa cosa obsoleta?- preguntó su esposo el momento en que entró a la pequeña cabaña en la que vivían.

-Los viejos hábitos no mueren tan fácilmente Levi, además, el bosque es perfecto para volar un poco- le respondió ella acercándose para darle un beso.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Papá dijo que podría leerme una historia del libro del tío Armin cuando llegaras. ¿Podemos leerla ya?- La infantil voz de su hija resonó por la habitación interrumpiendo el momento.

Mikasa se separó de Levi y se dirigió hacía su hija y la levanto en brazos.

-Claro que sí, ¿qué historia quieres leer hoy, Izumi? - le preguntó llevándola hacía su habitación, Levi siguiéndolas.

-¡La historia de los Ackerman!-

Si había algo que Mikasa amaba más que utilizar su 3DMG era la familia que había conseguido, una familia que ya no tendría que pelear por sobrevivir, una familia libre.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	4. Día 4: Renacer

_**Saludos lectores! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews, son muy amables :3**_

_**Aquí esta la 4a entrada de la Semana RivaMika, espero les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**_

* * *

Juneio 18, D ía 4 | Narcisos ( Flor de nacimiento de Levi)

B. Renacer

Resucitar en otra linea del tiempo.

Recuperarse de una situación difícil.

Las mañanas de sábado como estas eran perfectas para quedarse en casa; el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises que daban indicios de una lluvia venidera, el clima era frío preferible para ver alguna película en compañía de una tasa de café caliente y una cobija, todo indicaba que permanecer en casa sería la mejor opción. Excepto para un joven estudiante que caminaba apresuradamente hacía la biblioteca, esperando encontrar el ambiente perfecto para estudiar, pues presentaría un examen muy importante el lunes.

"_Maldito Mike con sus fiestas, ¿no podría haber esperado una maldita semana para hacerlas? Ahora tengo que salir y lidiar con el frío para poder estudiar."_

Detuvo sus pasos frente a un edificio de tamaño considerable, en una de sus ventanas se leía: «Biblioteca Shingashina» "_Nombre más raro no encontraron. No importa, Hanji dijo que los libros que tenían eran muy buenos."_ Y sin demorarse más entró.

El interior en sí no era muy diferente a cualquier otra biblioteca, contaba con una gran cantidad de libreros que se extendían a lo largo de la habitación, a la derecha se encontraba un pequeño escritorio con una computadora y una mujer con gafas leyendo, mientras que a la izquierda había unas cuantas mesas en las que podía sentarse. Caminó hacía el escritorio mientras sacaba la lista de libros de su bolsillo, y aclarándose la garganta llamo la atención de la bibliotecaria.

-Buenas días, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?- Preguntó levantando la cabeza de su libro para mirarlo.

Levi abrió la boca para responder pero ningún sonido salió de ella, la muchacha que tenía enfrente no podía tener más de 16 años, tenía una tez blanca que hacía contraste con su cabello negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, en su cuello llevaba una bufanda roja algo desgastada, miro sus ojos y se dio cuenta que bajo los lentes unos irises de tono griseo lo miraban con un deje de impaciencia y Levi no pudo evitar sentir _familiaridad_ con esa mirada.

Se aclaró de nuevo la garganta y mirando su lista le respondió. -¿Tendrá: "Neuroanatomía y neurofisiología clínicas de Manter y Gatz"?- escuchó el sonido de teclas siendo presionadas y volvió a mirar a la joven cuando respondió.

-Sí, un momento por favor- Levi la observó levantarse de su silla y caminar hacía uno de los muchos estantes que había en la biblioteca.

Mientras esperaba paso su mirada por el escritorio y divisó el libro que la joven estaba leyendo "_El Circo de la Noche de Erin Morgenstern. Jamás había escuchado de ese libro."_ Escuchó pasos acercarse y centró su atención de nuevo en la muchacha que dejaba el libro enfrente de él.

-¿Lo tomará prestado o lo leerá aquí?- le preguntó.

-Lo leeré aquí, gracias- y después de eso se dirigió a la mesa más cercana para dedicarse a estudiar.

* * *

_"La neurona (célula nerviosa) es la unidad anatómica y funcional primaria del sistema nervioso. ¿La he visto antes?, siento que la he visto antes.» Levi se dió cuenta de que había dejado de ver el libro y estaba observando a la joven bibliotecaria. «¿Por qué esta trabajando aquí de todos modos? ¿algún tipo de trabajo de verano..? ¡Concéntrate!"_ se reprendió mentalmente y volvió a centrarse en el libro.

_ "Tanto las neuronas centrales como periféricas consisten de un cuerpo celular (pericarion), el cual... ¿Y porqué demonios usa esa sucia bufanda? parece que no la ha lavado en años-"_

-Sabes, en verdad dudo que puedas estudiar viéndome todo el tiempo- La voz de la joven lo hizo darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente.

-No estaba observándote, estaba pensando- se excusó patéticamente tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que sintió en sus orejas.

-¿Nos conocemos?- la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, e hizo que se olvidara por completo del libro que había estado intentando leer. Pero antes de que pudiera responder la muchacha hablo otra vez.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo evitar sentir una gran molestia cuando veo tu cara, y por alguna razón me dan ganas de ensuciar algo- Levi frunció el ceño por las palabras de la muchacha.

-Y yo no puedo evitar querer mandarte al suelo y hacerte limpiar esta porquería de piso- La joven se quito sus gafas y se caminó enojada hasta la mesa donde se encontraba.

-Me encantaría verte intentarlo _enano_- Le dijo de manera amenazadora mirándolo desde arriba.

-No me tientes, _mocosa_- le respondió poniéndose de pie acercándose a la muchacha.

Fue en ese momento en que se dieron cuenta de que las otras personas que se encontraban adentro los observaban con tanto ojos de curiosidad como miradas molestas.

La joven sujeto el extremo superior de su bufanda y cubrió parte de su cara con ella mientras Levi volvía a sentarse. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que la joven habló.

-Tienes un temperamento muy pequeño para alguien tan atractivo- Levi sintió el sonrojo volver a su cara con esas palabras. -Soy Mikasa Ackerman, y aunque en verdad pareces alguien muy molesto, siento que eres una persona en la que confió mucho, mi turno termina a las 2, puedes seguir estudiando y cuando termines podemos salir a tomar algo- se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio, pero la voz del joven la detuvo.

-Levi, Levi Ackerman, me encantaría-.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Elizabeth Wolf.**_


	5. Día 6: Alegría

**_Saludos lectores!_**

**_Aquí está la sexta entrada de la Semana RivaMika, espero les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._**

* * *

Junio 20, Día 6 | Crisantemos

A. Alegría

Encontrar felicidad en las cosas más ordinarias.

Alegrar el ánimo de otros.

La victoria contra los Titantes, junto con la caída de las Paredes María, Rose y Sina, marcaron el inicio de una nueva era para la humanidad, una era de libertad, prosperidad, exploración y para los soldados que pelearon arduamente; una nueva era de felicidad y tranquilidad.

No más muertes.

Algunos de estos soldados decidieron explorar el mundo que se abría ante ellos, mientras que otros prefirieron llevar una vida sencilla y pacífica fuera de las tierras conocidas.

El ex-Capitán Levi Ackerman fue parte de los que decidieron llevársela con calma después de todo lo que había pasado, al terminar de ayudar a solucionar todos los problemas políticos decidió marcharse a un lugar aplacible en donde rehacer su vida, lo mejor de todo: no se fue solo.

Fue así como comenzó su nueva vida, cerca de las montañas en una pequeña cabaña cerca de un lago con Mikasa Ackerman a su lado.

-Papá, ¿por qué caminas así?- preguntó una pequeña Izumi de 5 años viendo extrañada la dificultad con la que su padre entraba a la cocina seguido de su madre quien lucía una sonrisa triunfal.

-Veras, mocosa, al parecer tu madre hizo algún tipo de truco para conseguir la fuerza de un titán y al fin logró vencerme- Respondió mientras se dirigía a la estantería en busca de unas flores de crisantemos para preparar un te.

-Levi, no le digas mocosa a Izumi- le reprendió Mikasa sentándose a lado de su hija.- Además te gané limpiamente... ¿o será que te estas haciendo viejo?- terminó con un tono burlesco.

-Oh sí, debe ser eso. Siéntete orgullosa de ganarle a un anciano Mikasa- Levi decidió seguirle el juego.- ¿Qué dices Izumi, le ayudarás a este viejo a preparar el té?- se dirigió a la infante que se levanto de inmediato y corrió hacia donde se encontraba.

-¡Sí!- respondió con entusiasmo mientras caminaban hacía el fuego. -Yo no creo que papá sea viejo, más bien ¡mamá es muy fuerte!- le susurró y se escuchó una pequeña risa atrás de ellos.

Levi sonrió ante las palabras de aliento de su hija. Y mientras preparaban la infusión no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto atesoraba esos pequeños momentos que podía disfrutar con su familia; entrenar con Mikasa, salir a caminar con Izumi, incluso la pequeña acción de preparar y beber el te con ellas llenaba su corazón de una felicidad gigantesca que no creyó sentir nunca, era ahí cuando se daba cuenta de que había valido la pena pasar por todo un infierno por momentos como ese.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer!_**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	6. Día 7: Familia

_**Saludos lectores!**_

**_Aquí esta la 7a entrada de la semana RivaMika, en el cual confundí completamente el tema, es un intento de comedia._**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Paloma: no tuve tiempo de escribir la 5a entrada, es por eso que no esta aquí. Saludos :3_**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._**

* * *

Junio 21, Día 7 | Baby's Breath

B. Familia

Formar lazos de cuerpo y espíritu a través de las generaciones.

Caminar al altar.

Las discusiones no eran algo desconocido en la casa de los Ackerman, sino más bien cotidiano entre sus ocupantes. Ya nadie se sorprendía o se asustaba con los gritos matutinos de _"¡Mikasa! ¿No puedes levantar la maldita toalla del sucio suelo por una vez en tu vida?"_ ni con las respuestas sarcásticas cómo_ "Lo siento Levi, pensé que así la alcanzarías más fácilmente."_ Más que preocupar a los otros habitantes de la casa, esto los molestaba así que decidieron implementar un sistema más efectivo y menos ruidoso para quejarse: cada quien haría una nota breve en la cual explicaría el problema y lo dejaría en la habitación de la persona que causaba el problema.

_"Levi,_

_Serías tan amable de dejar de mover mis cosas de los lugares en donde las pongo. No necesitamos que limpies la casa 3 veces al día._

_Mikasa."_

_"Mikasa,_

_Se que te encantaría que la casa se quedara con su aspecto de chiquero todos los días, pero para desgracia tuya yo también vivo aquí, así que: se más ordenada._

_Levi."_

_"Mikasa, _

_¿Podrías madurar un poco y dejar de ensuciar la casa a propósito?_

_Levi."_

_"Levi,_

_Le ordenaste a Eren que limpiara la casa ¡6 VECES! Eres hombre muerto._

_Mikasa."_

_"Mikasa,_

_¿Has estado practicando tu gancho derecho? Ha mejorado mucho. Ya que hemos solucionado esto, ¿crees que podramos "hablarlo" mejor esta noche?_

_Levi.'_

_'"Levi,_

_Ahí estaré._

_Mikasa." _

_"Levi y Mikasa,_

_Les recordamos que NOSOTROS también vivimos aquí, y que las paredes no son tan gruesas como ustedes piensan. _

_Perturvados por siempre, Armin y Eren."_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Elizabeth Wolf.**_


	7. Día 8: Libertad

_**Saludos lectores! **_

**_Aquí está la última entrada de la semana RivaMika, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y siguieron estos one-shots, gracias :3_**

**_Espero les guste._**

****_**Fútbol AU, porque es el mundial, me encanta ese deporte y mañana juega México.**_

_**(Siempre me ha gustado la idea de partidos mixtos, y si hay alguien que podría jugar con los hombres sería Mikasa)**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**_

* * *

June 22, Day 8 | Lirios

B. Libertad

Escribir lo que sea que quieras.

_"Le queda 1 minuto de vida a este partido lleno de emociones, hemos tenido goles sensacionales, expulsiones, heridos, todo en 92 minutos de una semifinal que no dejó nada a desear. ¿Algo que agregar Hanji?"_

_"Bueno Armin, creo que estarás de acuerdo en que lo único que podría darle un giro sería que cualquier equipo anotara un gol y se libraran de los penales."_

_"Tienes razón, esa posibilidad aún es- ¡Braun roba el esférico! Habilita a Jeager, Jeager contra Ackerman en la linea final... Jeager mantiene el balón, ¡Jeager hace el recorte y manda un centro al manchon de penal en donde se encuentra Fubar que remata y... GOL! !Ningún jugador de la defensa es adversario para la estatura del número 7 de Alemania! El arbitro observa su cronómetro y silva. ¡Alemania saca la victoria contra Japón en el último segundo!_"

Los cánticos y gritos de alegría por parte de los fanáticos de Alemania ensordecían al estadio de manera impresionante mientras que en la cancha los jugadores se felicitaban, intercambiaban playeras o esperaban a ser entrevistados, pero ese no era el caso de uno de los jugadores más importantes de Japón, el defensa #2: Mikasa Ackerman, quien después de la derrota felicito a su hermano adoptivo y se dirigió a los vestidores en donde se duchó, y se dedico a esperar a su equipo para poder partir al hotel en donde se alojaban, se sentó y se apoyó contra la pared cerrando los ojos.

Pensó en todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, las dudas, las críticas ¿cómo una mujer podría competir en un torneo de hombres?, pero estaba ahí, viviendo lo que quedaba de la semifinal de ese torneo, estaba tan concentrada que no escuchó los pasos de alguien entrar.

-No puedo creer que ese mocoso te haya derrotado tan fácilmente,- la muchacha abrió los ojos y le lanzo una mirada de reproche- pero supongo que tercer lugar no es tan malo-.

-Eren ha estado entrenando como loco Levi, lo merece.- la muchacha lo observo sentarse junto a ella- ¿Cómo es que entraste aquí? Los vestidores no estan abiertos para los fanáticos-

-Olvidas que tengo contactos con los organizadores Mikasa, además,- la miro fijamente- quería ser el primero en felicitar a mi novia.-

Mikasa sonrió un poco antes de darle un leven empujón.- ¿Llamas a eso felicitación? Puedes ser tan romántico Levi...-

Un silencio siguió a las palabras de la joven en el cual la pareja parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hablando en serio Mikasa, deberías sentirte orgullosa de lo que has logrado.- habló por fin Levi mirándola de nuevo. - Eres la primer mujer en jugar un torneo mixto y llegar a una semifinal, anotar un gol en ella y vas a disputar el partido por el tercer lugar. Sin contar lo bien que te sienta el uniforme- terminó.

Mikasa no pudo evitar reír con el último comentario de su novio, cuando se calmo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este y junto sus manos entrelazando los dedos.

-Gracias Levi, significa mucho-

* * *

**_7 entradas de 8, sí!_**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


End file.
